


Clintasha Advent 2018

by Rylee_Writes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clintasha Advent 2018, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, What Happened in Budapest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rylee_Writes/pseuds/Rylee_Writes
Summary: A series of prompts written for Clintasha Advent over on Tumblr**Due to real life getting in the way I wasn't able to do all of these. Hopefully you guys like the ones I was able to complete**





	1. Day 1: Budapest

They had been in Budapest for well over a month before things went to hell. 

They were undercover, keeping an eye on several people S.H.I.E.L.D. was interested in, although neither of them knew why. But it wasn’t always their job to know why, and most of the time the mission was simple enough that they didn’t care about not knowing. 

Clint was being his usual self, making up little stories about the people around them. One guy, super tall, walking hand in hand with a shorter woman. Neither of the two even spare a glance for Natasha or Clint, but Clint’s given them both a fake life story anyways. The woman is a princess and the guy is a spy for her government, keeping her close until he can drag her back to her family and royal duties she ran away from. 

Natasha doubts it’s even close to the truth, but Clint enjoys making up these little stories to keep the both of them entertained when surveillance gets boring. Which is, almost all the time, if they’re being honest. Their mission hasn’t turned out to be very interesting as of yet, but they never know when something could happen. It’s why Natasha’s keeping an eye out, even as she pretends to laugh at something her partner has said. Clint is, too, even though it would appear different to anyone who doesn’t know him as well as she does. 

The people they’re watching aren’t very important, in the grand scheme of things, but it’s still better safe than sorry to keep an eye on them. Sometimes it can be hard to tell who’s important and who’s not and sometimes people turn out to be more important than first glance would suggest. 

As it turns out, they aren’t important at all, but they can fire guns with fairly good aim. At least, good enough aim to hit Natasha in the shoulder without really trying. Either that, or they’re really lucky. 

As soon as the shooting starts both Clint and Natasha have their weapons out, guns for both of them, even though Clint would really prefer his bow. Natasha provides cover fire as Clint knocks over the table they were sitting at to provide at least a little bit of a shield for them before he joins her in shooting their assailants. 

Clint just barely ducks down before getting shot in the head, receiving an annoyed look from Natasha in the effort. “What?” He asks, giving her a goofy grin. “My head is still intact.” 

She rolls her eyes, takes another shot at someone right before they duck behind a wall. “For now.”

He pulls her down a fraction of a second before a bullet hits the table where her head would have been had he not reacted so quickly. His mouth is a grim line now, although there’s a hint of humor to his words. “You were saying.”

Sometimes Natasha wonders why she doesn’t just shoot him and tell Fury she’s not taking any more partners. Instead of voicing that thought, she shoves his shoulder and tells him to focus. 

The firefight doesn’t last much longer. Clint is the best marksman S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever seen and Natasha’s one of the most dangerous spies in the world. Not to mention they would both do whatever it takes to keep each other safe. There’s a reason Fury partnered them up and anyone who tries to split them up always regrets it. 

Their job isn’t safe, and sometimes they both hate it, but at least they always have each other’s backs. 

When the shooting finally stops Natasha stands up with a wince, pressing down on her shoulder, which is, unfortunately, still bleeding. Clint hasn’t seemed to notice her wound yet, but she knows it’s only a matter of time. For the moment, though, he’s distracted making sure no one else was injured in the fight. She starts to help, only to be startled when another gunshot goes off. 

She doesn’t register it for a long moment, until she sees Clint running towards her. He catches her just before she hits the ground, gently cradling her in his arms. He’s speaking, she’s pretty sure, but she can’t hear the words. Neither can he, technically, she thinks somewhat disjointedly. His hearing aids hadn’t been on before the fight started, since they had both thought they were relatively safe and his ears had been hurting. 

She doesn’t even realized she’s lost consciousness until she blinks open her eyes to see a dark ceiling overhead and feels some kind of blanket beneath her. She moves her limbs experimentally, just to make sure she’s still intact, and groans when the movement jolts her injured shoulder. 

Clint is there in seconds, telling her to quit being an idiot and stop moving. It’s kind of ironic, considering usually she’s the one taking care of him after he’s gotten injured. Distantly she notices a bandage on his upper arm and wonders when he got hurt and how long she’s been out. She starts to ask, but he shushes her quickly. 

“You’re fine, Tasha, but… it - it was touch and go for a while.” He swallows, looks away. “The shooter, he only pretended to be down. Thought he could kill you before I got to him, I guess.” 

Ignoring his protests and the tightness in her chest, she sits up, gently pressing her fingertips against his cheek. She doesn’t say anything, but she doesn’t have to. It’s been a long time since they needed to voice their thoughts to understand what the other was thinking. 

“It’s not your fault.” Her voice is soft, quiet. “It’s also not the first time I’ve been shot. I’m okay.”

The words are more for his benefit than hers. She’s in pain, sure, but she’s had worse and making sure he knows he couldn’t have done anything differently is important.

He reaches up and covers her hand with his own. He needs the contact just as much as she does, maybe even more if the look on his face is anything to go by. 

Eventually, Natasha does get tired enough to go back to sleep. She pulls Clint down to curl up next to her, their fingers entwined. As exhausted as they both are, it doesn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep.


	2. Day 2: Music

Clint loves music. He loves to turn it up as loud as he can get away and feel the vibrations. He can hear it when he has his hearing aids in, but more often than not he prefers to just feel the music instead of listen to it. 

Natasha will sometimes join him, depending on what music he's got playing. Whenever she wants to spend time with him but keep everyone else the fuck away she'll play her own music very loud and wait. He's pretty sure she doesnt think he can see her ulterior motives because she always claims she just really wanted to jam out, but he knows better. 

His favorite pastime is doing this in avengers tower and waiting to see who complains first. It's usually Bruce or Peter, and he can’t say no to either of them, especially when they break out the puppy dog eyes. The fact that they only ask him to turn it down when they're working on something important is another reason he never says no. None of the others ever really complain, unless he's playing like jazz music or something, which he almost never does. 

When it's rock or metal music Thor, Bucky, Sam and Tony will sometimes join him, or leave little sticky notes on his door when it's closed saying “nice choice Barton” or “we should jam out together sometime” and even “:)” once. He's pretty sure the smiley face was from Thor, but it's hard telling. 

When he plays pop music, that's when he gets notes from Steve, Bruce, and Wanda. Sometimes Bucky, too, but Clint still hasn't been able to pin down what kind of music is his favorite. 

It can also be pretty hard to tell what music will attract Natasha, but he knows she'll eventually wander in unless she absolutely hates what he has playing. If that's the case she'll turn it to something she considers less annoying. If it changes songs or genres randomly without Clint having touched it that's a pretty good indicator that his girlfriend is about to make an appearance. 

They both have bad days and good days and the music can sometimes be used to tell them apart. When Clint is having a bad day he tends to play songs that are considered sad while Natasha will put on heavy metal in an effort to ignore her feelings. Sometimes they stay in the same room, but sometimes they don't. It can be kind of weird to listen to two different genres at the same time. Clint speaks from experience. 

It's a pretty good day and Clint is playing Boombayah by Blackpink to try to see how long it takes to summon Natasha. Surprisingly, it's already summoned half of the team. Bucky was first, followed by both Bruce, then shortly after Wanda and Tony. Clint had been surprised, but didn't mind the company. It's the first time he's played kpop music in the tower, but he's sure it won't be the last. 

When Natasha finally makes her entrance, by dropping out of the air ducts no less, Steve and Sam have also joined them. Clint glances at her as she approaches, grinning at the look on her face. 

“All of them? Really?” She rolls her eyes as she signs the words. 

Clint shrugs, greets her with a kiss. “I can't believe you were the last one to get here.” 

She doesn't answer, instead grinning and pulling him into the middle of the room. She doesn't dance in front of the others often, but Clint loves to watch her do something she loves so much. He loves it even more when she dances with him, which almost never happens when they’re in the presence of other people. 

None of the others seem to mind, but Natasha doesn’t care so Clint doesn’t either. They’re having fun and that’s really all that matters. 

Later, after the others have gone back to their own rooms, Clint is curled up with Natasha on their bed. She’s smiled today more than he’s seen in weeks and for that, he’s happy. If he said anything about it, though, he knows she would deny it and tell him to shut up. 

Maybe it’s weird how well they know each other, but at this point it’s just a part of their relationship and something that makes it stronger. It’s not something that either of them would change even if they could. 

Clint’s been dozing peacefully for longer than he cares to admit before he becomes aware of Natasha carding her fingers through his hair. It’s probably at least half the reason he’s been on the edge of falling asleep for however long. 

When she realizes he’s awake, she presses a kiss to his forehead and lightly boops him on the nose with her finger. “Hey, sleepyhead, you awake?” 

Groaning, Clint turns his head and buries his face in her shoulder. “No.” 

She laughs, lightly brushing her fingers over his cheek. “Sleep talking? That hasn’t happened in awhile.” 

Clint grumbles something unintelligible, and even he’s not sure what he was trying to say, but somehow Natasha does. She’s always been able to know what he needed even when he didn’t. 

She shifts her weight, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before pulling him even closer and wrapping her arms around him. It takes them a second to get comfortable, but once they are it doesn’t take long for either of them to fall asleep.


End file.
